


一笑傾人

by ven2_writes40hrsaday



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ven2_writes40hrsaday/pseuds/ven2_writes40hrsaday
Summary: 一篇小小的短文 妄想他們拍周邊衣服的過程切勿上升至真人5 1
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 1





	一笑傾人

「好了，那你先換衣服，我們先拍模特兒吧！」工作人員把衣服交給Brett後就跟攝影師和模特兒商量，另外一名老闆正在漫不經心地玩手機。「Eddy，等到Brett拍攝後就輪到你了。Eddy？不好意思，Eddy？」無論工作人員怎樣叫他，他真的完全沒有反應。

「呀⋯⋯對不起，你剛剛說甚麼？我聽不清楚。」Eddy慌忙收起手機跟工作人員道歉。雖然對方很想翻白眼，但是出於禮貌還是忍住了。「我剛剛說等到Brett拍攝就輪到你了。不如你先換衣服吧，反正模特兒也要拍不少。」為了讓Eddy不再看手機消磨時間，她只好出此下策，當然只有關係好才可以這樣做。

剛剛Eddy進去洗手間時Brett就出來了。「你怎麼了？好像很累的樣子。」

「哦沒事啦～昨晚睡的不太夠。」Eddy慚愧地笑一笑，居然要一個剛剛大病初癒的人關心自己有一點丟臉。然而Brett的洞察力卻是多麼的驚人。「要一個剛康復的人去關心你，這還是第一次。昨晚早就警告你不要深夜時看Youtube了。」

「睡不着嗎。」一臉撒嬌加上抱怨的語氣讓對方瞬間心軟。「算了算了。你先去換衣服，待回我們也要去外景。」Brett拍一下Eddy的肩膀就先走了，只留下他在洗手間裏更衣，順便洗臉提神。不過出去的時候卻聽到工作人員們、攝影師，甚至是模特兒的討論。

「我覺得第一張好像比較好，但就唔⋯⋯不是很奇怪嗎？」

「但這十張裏好像第一張最好欸～其他的好像有點不自然。」

「你說的是動作還是表情嗎？」

「它們不能說拍得不好，但就很奇怪。」

「你們在說什麼呢？」Eddy忍不住好奇心去聽他們到底討論甚麼，其他人好像看見救星一樣拉在他到電腦面前。「太好了，Eddy！你看看這十張照片有甚麼問題！」眼前是Brett穿着淺綠色音符長袖T恤和棉短褲，再搭配粉紅色背景的照片。Eddy看了很久，具體來說就是拍得不錯，但不知道為什麼就是有一種違和感。

「你也覺得奇怪是不是？」看到Eddy皺眉工作人員也立刻補刀。「其實拍得不錯，但就表情不太自然。換一個表情好不好？」Eddy馬上點頭並走到Brett的面前。「喂，他們剛剛説你的表情不太行，可能要再拍多一次。」

「不要啦～我剛剛笑到臉都僵硬了。」Brett輕輕揉着臉頰放鬆肌肉，「真的不行嗎？」

「真的不行了，你剛剛的微笑就很繃緊呀，就好像⋯⋯好像——真的要我說嗎？」

「有話快說。」

「——就好像拍證件照一樣不自然。」Brett聽完馬上臉色一沉。「不是去到這麼嚴重嗎？唉到底要怎樣笑好呢？」

「不如嘗試露齒笑？這樣會好看多。」Brett接納了Eddy的意見後再嘗試一次，結果還是失敗收場。「靠這兩個人到底怎麼了，為什麼都不在狀態呢？」就連身兼好友和工作伙伴的攝影師也忍不住吐嘈。

此時工作人員想到一個辦法，靜悄悄走到Eddy身邊。「Eddy，你在鏡頭背後嘗時哄Brett笑吧。」他馬上漲紅着臉拒絕。「這⋯⋯這樣好像哄小孩一樣不太好吧。」

「你先試試看吧！」工作人員完全不讓Eddy有任何反駁機會，把他推到鏡頭後。Eddy也只能硬着頭皮上了。他順利找到一個角度並舉起雙手，模仿Brett之前講的中提琴笑話，不跟節拍大力拍了自己的大腿兩下。

「Dude，你在幹嘛啦！」Brett馬上笑出聲，並取笑着Eddy。攝影師眼明手快按下快門，並拍出一張Brett展出燦爛笑容的照片。大家站在電腦前一聲叫好，就連模特兒也讚賞Eddy的功力。

「就是這個笑容了，Brett。只要在鏡頭面前拍多幾張就可以了。」  
攝影師馬上趁這段時間多拍幾張。電腦顯示的是Brett一副天真和燦爛的笑容，最後檢查時連本人也害羞小聲說了一句：「原來⋯⋯原來我也有可愛的時候嗎。」大家準備好讓Eddy拍照時，其中一人突然大叫：「糟糕了，Eddy不知道為什麼流鼻血了！」

現場更是一片混亂，不停找椅子和紙巾，而攝影師和工作人員更是心裏默念下一次一定要向兩位老闆討更多工資。

如果你聽到有一天Eddy因為失血過多而死，百分之百的原因都是Brett所害的。


End file.
